An anisotropic conductive film (ACF) refers to a thin film having unidirectional conductive property, and a material of the ACF is generally formed of conductive particles and insulating resin. The ACF is mainly applied to a process where conducting lead-tin soldering through high temperature is not possible, for example, the manufacturing process of liquid crystal display panel as well as transmission and connection of IC-driving signals. In a manufacturing process of a flexible panel module, the ACF is often utilized for bonding panel elements. However, in conventional flexible panels, since the area of the conductive particles in the ACF that contacts the panel element is small, the bonding reliability between the panel elements becomes lower. In a flexible device, due to size change or deformation of the panel, a problem will arise where the pressing/bonding of the elements become difficult. Therefore, how to enhance the reliability and flexibility in current methods for pressing panel elements is a topic being actively researched.